So far, flat panel displays such as Liquid Crystal Displays (LCDs) and Organic Light Emitting Diode (OLED) displays are popular in the present display market due to their advantages like a small volume, a light weight, a less thickness, low power consumption, low radiation. To meet the increasingly demanding requirements for the display resolution and the display effect of the flat panel display, it's necessary for those skilled in the art to reduce the coupling capacitance between the common electrode and data lines, and hence to reduce the flicker and improve the display effect of the display.